Forever Dark
by Mikewriter
Summary: A new threat endagers Earth. Can Sonic and friends stop it before its too late? PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. The Beginning

LEEGAL DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS OR COPYRIGHTS. I ALSO DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OF ANY KIND FOR CREATING THIS. ASSASSINS WILL NOT WORK ON ME ANYWAY, BECAUSE I AM GOOD FRIENDS WITH ARNOLD SCHWARGENAGGER AND JACKIE CHAN, BOTH OF WHOM I DO OWN. ( I ALSO DO NOT OWN MS. BUTTERSWORTH.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a gorgeous day in the Mystic Ruins, particularly on the crown of the Floating Island. The sunlight struck the Master Emerald in a way that made it seem to glow. Just a couple of feet away from it was our hero, Knuckles the Echidna, who was fast asleep and dreaming about the things that young adult male echidnas dream about. He rolled over in his sleep and mumbled, "No thanks, Ms. Buttersworth.I'm stuffed." The birds were chirping, it was warm outside, there was a slight breeze, the world was perfect.  
  
For now.  
  
Knuckles suddenly awoke from his slumber with a feeling of anxiety. There was an intruder on the island. Knuckles could feel it. It sent shivers up his spine. He had to find the intruder and deal with it. NOW.  
  
He ran down the steps, but didn't have to go far. There was another echidna standing at the bottom of the steps that led to the Master Emerald. He was slightly taller than Knuckles, and his dreadlocks were short, they only reached his neck. He was also a pale gray color. A sense of fear radiated from him. " I don't know who you are," said Knuckles, "But you had better leave before there's trouble." The intruder looked up at Knuckles and scoffed. "You are but a trivial matter, guardian. Why don't you go back to sleep before you get hurt?" Knuckles fumed. "Whatever you want, you're not going to get it," he said, "unless you want a black eye!" Now the intruder was angry. " Don't you know who I AM?!? I am Dark Rex, undying, eternal, forever! NOW FEEL MY WRATH!" Dark Rex lunged up the stairs at Knuckles, but Knuckles was ready for the attack and punched him across the face before he could connect. This sent him tumbling down the stairs. He hit the bottom with a thud, and before he could get up, Knuckles was on him. Knuckles sat on top of him and started to punch Rex's face, but Rex used his legs to propel Knuckles off of him and into the steps. Knuckles moved out of the way just in time to avoid another attack from Rex. Knuckles was lucky he moved, because Rex had smashed the steps with his attack. Rex swung again, this time hitting Knuckles in the face. Knuckles stumbled backwards, rubbing his face. His left eye was bloody. Knuckles was enraged. The guardian started to scream, which surprised Rex. Knuckles used this to his advantage and grabbed Rex by his arm. He then began to slam Rex into every large pillar and boulder lying around. It is safe to say that Rex is NOT a happy boy at this time. Knuckles led Rex to the edge of the island. "You'll regret this!" Rex shouted. "Yeah, right." Knuckles replied. He threw Rex off the island. There was a dull thud miles below him. With a sigh of relief, Knuckles returned to his perch close to the Emerald. As knuckles turned around though, he saw something that chilled him to the bone. A column of smoke was shooting out of the ground in front of him. Slowly, a form appeared in the column. The smoke stopped spraying. Dark Rex was standing there, laughing. "I told you, guardian! I am Dark Rex, undying, eternal, forever!" He picked up Knuckles by the neck and threw him into a pillar, which collapsed around our hero. Knuckles was barely awake enough to see Rex floating above him. "You foolish echidna, I will put you out of your misery."  
  
He gravely said. He held his arm out in front of him and opened his hand. A black arrow appeared in his open palm. He threw it at Knuckles, and it exploded when it hit him. Knuckles wasn't moving. Dark Rex triumphantly marched up to the Master Emerald, and with one quick pull, yanked it out of its foundation. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter one of Forever Dark, my fic. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. ( 


	2. Sonic and Tails vs Dark Rex

LEGAL DISCLAMER: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF SEGA. I STILL OWN JACKIE CHAN, BUT ARNOLD SCHWARGGENAGER RAN AWAY YESTERDAY.  
  
  
  
1 CHAPTER 2  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox were relaxing by the pool that was just outside of the hotel that Sonic stayed in. He had been living here ever since Dr. Robotnik tried to destroy Station Square. It was a very nice day to relax. Tails had fallen asleep on his lawn chair, and Sonic stared up at the sky. He was bored as hell. Sonic pulled out the Chaos emerald he had left over from the ARK incident and held it up to the sun. It shone brightly, and Sonic had to squint to look at it. "Hey, Tails. Do you want this?" he said.  
  
Tails didn't wake up for a second, then slowly sat up. "Want what? Oh, the emerald. Maybe later."  
  
He was about to fall asleep when a feeling of dread washed over him. Sonic had noticed it too, and he quickly stood up. "Tails, did you FEEL that?!"  
  
"Yeah, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Sonic replied. Suddenly, a black projectile fell from the sky, landing between Sonic and Tails. It exploded, sending Sonic flying into the pool and Tails into a wall. They looked up at where the thing had fallen from, and saw a gray echidna floating there that resembled Knuckles, but taller and with shorter dreadlocks.  
  
Sonic got out of the pool and said, "Who are you?" The echidna landed a few feet from Sonic, laughed and said; "You don't KNOW who I AM?" "No," replied Sonic, "Enlighten me."  
  
"I am Dark Rex, Invincible and Eternal, and you have something that I want."  
  
Sonic slipped the Chaos emerald back into his pocket and said, "Is it my good looks? Or my amazing physique? Or maybe my charming personality?" "No, fool!" Rex yelled, "Give me the Chaos emerald!"  
  
Sonic looked over at Tails, who had been knocked unconscious. If there's gonna be a fight, it can't be here,  
  
Sonic thought. "Catch me if you can!" Sonic yelled. He took of down the beach resort next to the hotel. Rex screamed, and flew after him.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you O.K.?" The words danced around Knuckles' head. He slowly came to, and saw someone standing over him. Knuckles felt his chest, and saw it was bandaged. Knuckles looked at the stranger and said, "Who are you?" "Name's Strider. Strider the Hawk." Strider was about six feet tall, and wore a baggy kung-fu suit with boxing gloves and combat boots. His tail feather and the feathers that covered his face were copper colored, and his eyes were icy blue. "I need your help," the hawk continued, "Did you see Dark Rex?" "No," Knuckles said with a sneer, "What does he want with my Emerald?" Strider looked away, and said, " He's going to use it to find the Chaos Emeralds, and then he'll use the Emeralds to unleash his full potential. He must be stopped." Knuckles looked at Strider again and said," How do I know that I can trust you?" Strider looked back at Knuckles and said, "I wish you had a choice, but you don't. Trust me or the world is toast." Knuckles stood up, ripped the bandages off his chest, and said, "OK, I'll trust you, but if you double-cross me, I'll beat you into horse meat." Knuckles stood still for a second with his eyes closed. "I feel the Master Emerald," he said, "I think know where he is." Knuckles ran for the train station in the Mystic Ruins, with Strider close behind.  
  
@@@  
  
Sonic was tearing down the beach, with Dark Rex close behind him. Sonic knew this area well. There was a spring ahead that would catapult him through the air and onto a boardwalk ahead. He hit the spring perfectly, and landed on the boardwalk. He looked back at Rex, thinking that he had lost him. Rex looked forward at the spring, laughed, and smashed it into splinters as he ran into it. He flew over the water and hit the boardwalk. Sonic began to run again, and Rex had buried himself in the boardwalk in a way so that when he flew, he smashed the boards as well. Sonic had reached the end of the boardwalk, jumped off, and hit the beach running. He ran through a loop-de-loop and stopped to look back at Rex, who had smashed through the loop-de-loop's wall. He stopped in front of Sonic and said, "This is as good a place to fight as any other." Sonic looked at Rex and said, "You take your vitamins, don't you?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
Rex was tired of these charades. He held out his hand, and a katana blade formed in it. It was pure black, and the sun reflected off of it. Rex dashed forward, his blade slashing, but Sonic was able to evade Rex's attacks easily. Sonic jumped up into the air and landed a nice homing attack on his chest. Rex stumbled backwards, but then jumped forward without warning, and cut Sonic across the chest. It wasn't a deep wound, but the salty air made it sting. Sonic winced, then ran towards Rex, stopping in front of him. Rex slashed, but Sonic jumped up and landed on top of him. Rex pushed Sonic off of him, then formed three shurikens with his free hand. He fanned them out like a hand of cards, then threw them at Sonic. They exploded around Sonic, spraying him with sand. "That's it!" Sonic yelled. He began to glow a bright blue color. "LIGHT. SPEED. ATTACK!" He flew at Rex like a lightning bolt, slamming Rex in the chest and causing him to go flying backwards into the loop-de-loop. The loop-de- loop crumbled around Rex, burying him under tons of rock. "Piece of cake!" Sonic said. Suddenly, A huge black beam of power shot out of the rock pile, and Dark Rex walked out of the hole he made, without a scratch. "Wha." Sonic's word were cut off when Rex created another shuriken and threw it at Sonic, hitting him dead on. Sonic skidded across the ground, injured heavily. He stood up, but it was hard to breathe. "I will say it again, hedgehog," Rex said. "Give me the Emerald or die!" Sonic thought about it for a minute.  
  
"No way, buddy!"  
  
"Then prepare for your demise!"  
  
Rex was about to attack, when a spray of bullets hit him. Tails flew in on the Tornado and landed next to Sonic. Tails hit some buttons on his console, and the plane transformed into walker mode. Rex stood up, bullet wounds spewing blood. "You will regret that!" Rex said. Tails scoffed. "Yeah, right, ugly."  
  
He locked on to Rex and fired a missile, blasting him into bits. "Nice, job, Tails!" Sonic said. Before Tails could reply, though, Rex appeared in an explosion of smoke behind Tails. He wrapped his hands around Tails' neck and said, "Hand me the Chaos Emerald or Tails will die!" Sonic growled then threw the emerald to the ground. Rex laughed, then picked up the emerald. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sonic cursed then stomped on the ground. "We lost him! Damn!" he said. "Don't worry, Sonic! We can track him on the Tornado's radar!" Tails said. He hit a button on his console, and the walker transformed back into the Tornado. Tails got into the pilot's seat and Sonic got on the tail. "Let's GO!" Sonic said. Tails started the plane, and they took off.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
Amy Rose opened the door to her apartment and walked in slamming the door behind her. She had just gotten back from her Mystic Ruins safari, and she couldn't believe what she found. It was the prettiest red jewel, and it shone in the light! She put it on her coffee table. It looks PERFECT there! She thought.  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter two. Please write reviews if you want more. This is Mikewriter sayin' stay Frosty! 


	3. The Unwritten Rule

LEGAL DISCLAMER: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL RELATED TRADEMARKS AND COPYRIGHTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF SEGA.  
  
MY FRIENDS AND I WROTE THE UN-WRITTEN RULE.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Amy was admiring her new decoration. She had just gone on one of those Mystic Ruins safaris. She was beginning to think that it was a total waste of time and money. She was about to turn around and get her money back, when something caught her eye. It was a deep red jewel, and it was very shiny. She quickly grabbed it and rejoined the group. It now sits on her coffee table. "Its so amazing," she thought. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She went to answer it.  
  
The figure at the door was a tall, sleek, gray echidna with short dreadlocks. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white flower pinned to his vest. He was very handsome. "May I come in?" "If you're a salesperson, I don't want to buy anything." Amy replied. "No, I'm not a salesperson," Rex replied, "I am just a secret admirer, wanting to get to know you better." Amy was about to politely turn him down, when she suddenly got a very wicked idea. Not that she wanted anything SERIOUS with this guy, but she could use him to make Sonic JEALOUS, then Sonic would be HER'S, and they would get MARRIED, and live happily ever after! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
She quickly invited him in, and sat him on the couch. Rex looked at the Chaos emerald on the table in front of him. "Wow," he said, "That's a nice. . . emerald." Rex started to sweat. "Oh, you like it?" Amy said. She sat down right next to him. "I didn't know it was an emerald, though. Are you a jewel collector?"  
  
"Uh. . . Sort of."  
  
Amy pressed up next to Rex who had now soaked his tuxedo with sweat. "Oh, you're hot." Amy said.  
  
"Ex. . . Excuse me?!?"  
  
"Look at you, you're all sweaty."  
  
Rex stammered. "Oh, yeah. I'm burning up. CAN I HAVE A DRINK, PLEASE?" He almost screamed.  
  
"Sure, let me get you a cup of tea or something." Amy replied. She walked into the kitchen, leaving Rex alone with the Chaos emerald. "Ha! It worked!" Rex said. He grabbed the emerald and was about to pocket it when Amy came back into the room. She saw Rex trying to steal her emerald, and reacted. . . negatively.  
  
Amy pulled out her Poki Poki hammer and pointed it at him. " Drop it, punk," she said, "Oh, please." Rex replied. "I am Dark Rex, the ultimate warrior!" He stuck his face out. "Give it your best shot."  
  
  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
Rex flew through Amy's wall and landed in the hallway. His jaw was dislocated, and his nose was broken. He set his jaw back into place and his nose regenerated naturally. "Ok, lady, I told myself that I wasn't gonna hurt you, but you leave me NO CHOICE!" Rex stomped back through Amy's doorway, but she was hiding next to the door, so when Rex came in. . .  
  
  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
Rex flew back into the hallway and slammed into the wall. Amy ran down the steps to the front door of the apartment building. Rex chased her down the steps, and smashed through the glass door. When Rex got out of the apartment building, he looked left just in time to see. . .  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
Rex flew into a street lamp pole from that attack, and when he got up, he yelled. "AMY! GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Amy looked down at her red jewel. "This is a Chaos Emerald?" she said to him. "Yes, now give it to me!" Rex growled. She turned away from him and said, "No! Its mine!" Rex had formed his katana blade and was about to attack when Sonic and Tails landed the Tornado about twenty feet away. They got out and ran up to Amy. "Sonic! I'm so happy to see you!" Amy said. "Quick, Amy. Give me the emerald!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"No! Give it to us!"  
  
Knuckles had yelled from the stairs leading to the Station Square train station, which Amy lived only a block from. Knuckles and Strider ran down the stairs and stopped a few feet from Rex. Sonic looked at Strider for a minute, then picked Tails up by the shoulders. "My sidekick's better," he teased. Strider looked down at Knuckles and said, "I'm not a sidekick, I'm your partner." Knuckles glared at Sonic and said, "Ignore him, Strider. He's an idiot."  
  
Sonic ignored him and turned to Amy. "Give me the emerald, Amy. Please?" Sonic said. Knuckles screamed. "Give ME the Emerald! As guardian, it rightfully belongs to me!" He said. Sonic got up in Knuckles' face. "It'll be safer with me!" Sonic yelled. "No it won't! It'll be safer with ME!" Knuckles replied. The two got into a screaming competition, which was suddenly interrupted when Amy screamed. Sonic and the rest turned to see Rex holding Amy up by the back of her dress. "I will take the Chaos emerald," he said. Amy was kicking wildly, and decided to that there was only one way to get out of the situation. She quickly brought her foot back and hit Dark Rex where you should never, ever, EVER hit a man. It's the un- written rule. Rex let go of Amy and doubled over in pain, giving Amy a chance to run for it. Rex tried to run after her, Sonic and friends blocked his way. "So, you wanna fight?" he said. "Go ahead. Fight. Heh heh heh." He produced four black balls that flew out of his hand and hovered above each of the characters. The balls emitted a red light over each of them, then went back to Rex, where they circled him. Suddenly each of them exploded, revealing a gray hedgehog, a gray fox, a gray hawk, and a gray echidna. Rex laughed. "Fools!" He said. "Have fun fighting your doubles!" Rex flew up and over the heroes and after Amy. The doubles attacked Sonic and the others quickly. Clone Sonic landed a homing attack on Sonic, Clone Knuckles punched Knuckles in the gut, Clone Tails tried to tail-attack Tails but missed, and Clone Strider landed a flying kick on Strider's face. Sonic countered with his own homing attack, but Clone Sonic spin dashed out of the way. Knuckles punched his double in the gut, and Clone Knuckles countered with a cross to the face. Strider and Clone Strider were going blow for blow, attacking each other with a flurry of kicks and punches. Meanwhile, Tails and his counterpart were engaged in an incredible test of wits and intelligence.  
  
"You're stupid!"  
  
"No, YOU'RE stupid!"  
  
"Well, you're stupider!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Amy fled down the street with Dark Rex right behind her. After running for a short while, she came upon a dead end, where Dark Rex cornered her. He pulled out his katana blade. "Ok, girlie," he said, "Give me the Chaos emerald, and no-one gets hurt. . . Much." Amy held the Emerald away from Rex and stuck her tongue out at him. " Rex clenched his teeth and said, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" He began to walk slowly towards her.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Sonic and friends were having a tough time fighting their doubles. They were too much alike to gain the advantage. Sonic and Knuckles were both knocked into a building by their doubles, and they landed next to each other. Knuckles slowly turned to Sonic and said, "Hey, Sonic." Sonic looked over at Knuckles and said, "What?"  
  
"I think we would stand a better chance fighting each other's clones."  
  
"Not bad, Knuckle-head."  
  
They both stood up and rushed each other's counterpart. Sonic's spin dash hit was a direct hit on Clone Knuckles, and Knuckles rushed Clone Sonic with a dash punch, which knocked a couple of teeth out. Tails and his evil clone were now locked in THE STARING CONTEST OF TOTAL DEVASTATION. Strider jumped up in the air and went to roundhouse kick his opponent, but Clone Strider grabbed his leg and squeezed, sending sharp, stinging pains up the left side of Strider's body. Strider knew that there was only one way that he would win his fight.  
  
He broke the un-written rule.  
  
Clone Strider knelt over and yelled loudly, and when he did, Strider grabbed his head and smashed his knee into it, causing a slight crunching sound. Clone Strider fell on his face, a black puddle of tar forming around his fractured skull. Tails eyes were really starting to hurt, and he was about to give in, when an innovative thought came to him. "Maybe I should HIT HIM," Tails thought. He threw a wild haymaker punch at Clone Tails, catching him in the eye. Clone Tails stared in disbelief for a second, then started to cry. Clone Tails wiped his tears, pointed at Tails, and said, "You're gonna PAY!" He charged at Tails full force, arms swinging, He was about to reach his target, when Strider came out of nowhere and punched Clone Tails in the side of the head. The punch was so strong that it tore Clone Tails' head clean off, sending it into a building, where it exploded into tar. The body twitched for a second, then fell to the ground.  
  
Knuckles and Sonic were doing well fighting each other's clones. Sonic grabbed Clone Knuckles and Knuckles took Clone Sonic. The heroes slammed each other's enemies into each other, taking what used to be two proud, evil clones and turning them into one proud, evil mess of tar. Sonic dusted off his hands and said, "Well, that takes care of business." "No it doesn't," Knuckles replied. "Where's Amy?"  
  
Rex flew over the heroes, holding the Chaos Emerald. He smiled, and took off. Knuckles punched a building. "Damn! He got it!" Knuckles said. Sonic ran to go find Amy. He found her locked in an empty Dumpster, but relatively unhurt. "Sonic, you saved me!" Amy said, as Sonic pulled her out of the Dumpster. She threw her arms around him, but he shoved her off. The heroes regrouped at Amy's apartment and discussed the problem. "Ok," Sonic said, "Let's go over what we know about Rex. One, He's very powerful. Two, He can't die. Three, every Emerald he gets makes him stronger, and he's got two. We have none."  
  
Strider stood up. "Actually," he said, "We have one." Everyone looked over at him as he reached into his vest and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. 


	4. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

DISCLAIMER: SONIC BELONGS TO ME. . . MINE MINE MINE! GO AWAY, SEGA! GET YOUR OWN!  
  
Sorry I took so long in updating my fanfic! I'm just lazy, ya know. . . Oh, well! I don't want to disappoint so here is the 2 year awaited chapter 4! YAY!  
  
Chapter 4: Judge, Jury, and Executioner  
  
Everyone looked on in amazement at the Chaos Emerald that Strider just produced. It was the white one, and it projected a prism on the floor. He passed it to Tails, who fumbled with it for a second before getting a firm grip. "Where did you get this?" Tails said as he stared into the Emerald. "I was forced to retrieve it from a G.U.N. outpost," Strider replied, "Dark Rex would have gotten to it otherwise." Knuckles nodded and said, "I agree. The military shouldn't be trusted with that kind of power." Sonic jumped to his feet. "Ok, guys! Let's go find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds before that Dark guy gets any stronger!" he said. Amy was finally overcome by the excitement of the situation and sat down to clear her head. "Sonic, we can't just rush out to fight this guy. . . we don't even know anything about him, besides his name!" "That's not entirely accurate," said Strider. "I know where Dark Rex came from." After an awkward silence, Sonic started to tap his foot. "Well? Tell us already!" he said. Strider cleared his throat.  
  
"A long time ago, the guardian of the Master Emerald found out how to tap into its almost limitless resource of power. He became enthralled in its might, and would have used it to conquer the world. Fortunately, he wasn't able to control this new power, and was thrust into a parallel dimension known as 'subspace'. He just recently found a way out of subspace and now plans to wreak havoc on the world."  
  
Strider folded his arms. Tails smiled and said, "Wow! That's amazing! How do you know all this?" "Does it matter?" Sonic said impatiently. "We kinda have a world to save!" Knuckles stepped forth. "Okay," he said, "If we split up into two groups, we will have a better chance of getting all the Emeralds. Strider and I will be one group, and Sonic, Tails and Amy will be in the other." Amy jumped up excitedly and threw her arms around Sonic. "Yay! I get to travel with my Soniku!" She yelled. "Hey, Amy, it's bad enough that you're coming, but do you have to yell right next to my EAR?" Sonic replied. "Oops. . ." Amy said as she sheepishly let Sonic go. He nodded to her and said, "Thanks." Amy started to bounce around the room.  
  
"YAY! MY SONIKU THANKED ME!"  
  
Tails shook his head and sighed. "It's gonna be a long day," he said.  
  
Dark Rex was floating over the newly rebuilt Prison Island, where the Master Emerald told him that a Chaos Emerald was located. He looked down at its defenses, and the troops looked like ants from this height.  
  
"Humph. Pathetic insects."  
  
Dark Rex then started to drop altitude, and flew right through their airfield, destroying all the jets parked on it at the time. From the air, it looked like a line of explosives were set off. The soldiers started to scramble, and the defense robots were activated. The automated jets took off after Dark Rex, but Rex suddenly burst forward, the resulting shock wave threw off the auto-jets and caused them to crash into the ocean. Rex then did a U-turn and hovered over the soldiers. He began to speak.  
  
"Pathetic life forms. I, Dark Rex, have found you guilty and have come to sentence you for your crimes."  
  
One of the soldiers spoke up. "Guilty? What have we done?" she said. "Heh, are you so ignorant?!" Rex replied, "You have soiled this planet with your pathetic existence." His eyes widened in anticipation.  
  
"Aha! There it is!" He formed one of his arms into a large tentacle, and thrust it through the base. When it emerged, it was wrapped around the yellow Chaos Emerald. "Don't let him get it!" One of the captains yelled. The soldiers opened fire, but their lasers just bounced off their target. Dark Rex laughed. "Fire the automated defense lasers!" the captain yelled. Two huge turrets emerged and began firing. The energy surrounded Dark Rex, and everyone assumed he was destroyed. They all cheered and celebrated.  
  
But then the energy turned black.  
  
Everyone looked at the large, dark sphere above their heads, and a wave of terror over took them. The energy began to shrink as Dark Rex's body emerged from within, unhurt. Rex held the energy up over his head and smiled.  
  
"I find you guilty of not being worthy to exist. Your sentence. . ."  
  
Everyone look on in horror as Rex threw the huge ball of power right through the middle of the island. It traveled through the base, until it hit the power station inside with a huge explosion. The island started to explode violently and eventually sunk, sending a tsunami hurtling towards the mainland.  
  
"Is death."  
  
Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the gang were getting ready to leave, when Knuckles happened to catch a glimpse of something out the window. "Uh. . . guys?" He said nervously. "What's up, Knucklehead?" Sonic replied, as he went to go see what Knuckles was looking at. What Sonic saw next made his jaw drop. The largest wave he had ever seen was hurtling towards Station Square.  
  
"It's gonna be a VERY long day. . ." Tails said. Strider pointed to the train station. "If we can make it to the train in time, we can use that to out-run the water!" he yelled. Sonic grabbed Tails and Amy and jumped out the window while Strider and Knuckles ran along side. When they reached the station, they found that everyone else had the same idea. Hundreds of people were fighting to get on the train at the same time, and a riot was about to ensue. "Ok, bad idea. . ." Strider said nervously. "Wait," Sonic said. "Remember the old Egg Carrier floating outside the city?" "Right!" Tails yelled happily. "We'll be safe in there!" Tails flew above everyone and yelled down at them. "Everyone! Follow me if you want to live!" "The fox yelling a Terminator quote is right!" A random guy said. They all followed Sonic and co. out to the Egg Carrier. Soaked from having to wade through high tide, they climbed in and Tails shut all the automated doors. Everyone waited in the big lobby for the wave to hit. "It's a good thing the Egg Carrier eventually washed up on shore," Knuckles said, "Or we'd be dead." Sonic nodded and was about to say something, but the Carrier was jolted suddenly, and everyone lost their balance. Knuckles tried to stand.  
  
"We're. . . moving?!" he said.  
  
Outside, The Tsunami hit the carrier and pushed it along Station Square, eventually lodging it between two skyscrapers. The crowd started to panic, and it only got worse as one of the corpses of a victim trapped outside washed past a window. All was chaos. Suddenly, a sound of stretching metal was heard, along with a shattering sound. "Tails!" Sonic yelled over the sound of the Tsunami, "What is that noise?" Tails looked at the status monitor and started to panic. "What's up, Tails?" Sonic said, sensing the tension on Tails' face.  
  
"The water pressure outside is too much! The hull is gonna rupture!" he replied.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Well, what do you think, eh? Send me reviews, so I can see what I have to improve on. I will update soon! Later Days! 


End file.
